The present invention relates to the application of coating materials to outer surfaces on automobile components and more specifically, to methods and apparatus for dispensing such products.
In the car wash industry, automobile appearance products or premium services may be applied in automated fashion inside the wash tunnel, or manually outside the wash tunnel. For example, such services include a tire dressing which adds a shine to the appearance of the tires, a water repellant which is applied to the windshield and perhaps the other windows, and a wax product which enhances and/or protects the paint finish. The xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d services, which are performed inside the tunnel, are considered advantageous because they require no manual labor and provide relatively consistent results. However, the xe2x80x9coff-linexe2x80x9d services, which are performed outside the tunnel, enjoy a higher perceived value in the minds of many consumers. These services involve the application of a liquid to the automobile surface to be treated. The product is then spread across the surface, and then it is typically buffed off the surface after some time has elapsed. As suggested by a comparison of the foregoing methods, a need remains for improved xe2x80x9coff-linexe2x80x9d services which are less labor intensive and/or less time consuming.
One aspect of the present invention is to atomize the automobile appearance products during application to the surface being treated. The resulting fog applies the product more evenly and up to ten times faster. Also, the fogged product may be more readily removed than products applied in traditional fashion. A single source of pressurized air may be placed in communication with several different treatment products and associated spray guns to provide a self-contained, full service system. Many of the features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.